Eternal Bonds
by MEMORiiA
Summary: An endless tragedy filled with love, deception, and betrayal...will Anakin turn back to Padme in the end?
1. Thinking of You

Title: Eternal Bonds

  
Author: anniezbbygurl aka LytoMzLaZee  
Rating: PG-13

  
Summary: We all know what will happen to these star struck lovebirds, but what will happen if Anakin decides to turn back?

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

----------------------

As Padme Skywalker stared out into never-ending space, she thought of about what happened just days before...

_Three days ago..._

"Senator Amidala, we must go now!" exclaimed Obi- Wan. He knew that his former apprentice detected his presence near Padme, and he also knew that Anakin was well on his way over here. 

Just as they planned days before, Padme took only a small traveling bag and gave one last look at the last picture of her husband smiling.  But he was a dangerous man now, and he could not be trusted.  She had to leave for her own safety, but she would rather be with him.  Anakin Skywalker had turned not only to a violent husband, but he had lost all his light that used to be in his piercing blue eyes.  The eyes that always drew her gaze to him, the eyes that seemed to understand everything and anything.  But those eyes were now dark with hatred for all that was good and just.  She had to leave him. 

As she leaped on to the waiting ship outside her window, the door slammed open with tremendous force.  Vader's eyes seemed to bore through the very walls of the small apartment.  He knew she had gone with the first step into the room.  He let out a roar that would have shaken trees.  

"Search the perimeter and send a squad after them," snarled Vader.  With a look of pure hate, he turned sharply and left the room.  He would not let her out of his hands that easily.  He had worked so long for such a prize to escape.  He loved her more than anything in the world, but he also owned her.  Nothing would stand in his way. 

---------------------------

 "We have reached Croen-9.  Please remain seated while we land," said a scratchy voice that emitted from the com.  Silently, the door opened and Obi- Wan stepped into Amidala's chambers.  With a seemingly calm expression, he was a well built man for his age.  With orangy- reddish hair, he had a certain confidence to him.  He had gone through so much in such a little period of time.  The Jedi Temple had fallen under the hands of Darth Vader and the Emperor.  With only him and Master Yoda as the survivors of that fateful day, he vowed to protect Senator Amidala from the same man that was his apprentice.  

_Promise me, Obi- Wan..._Echoed the words of his late master.  He had kept his word and taken Skywalker as his apprentice against the wishes of the Council.  This child was rogue, arrogant, and careless, but he still cared deeply for Anakin like any father to his son.  He had always been anxious and suspicious of Ani's constant contacts with the Chancellor, but the day Anakin turned was the day that the bond between them had broken.  But if Obi- Wan focused enough and reached out deep into the Force, he could still feel what was left of the Anakin that he knew.  The Ani that had flying skills of an expert and the fighting abilities that nearly equaled Master Yoda.  What had gone wrong?

Obi- Wan could feel the loneliness seeping from the room even before he stepped into the room.  He saw Padme looking longingly into the window with a expression etched with worry and sadness.  

"We are about to land, Milady.  I hope that these accommodations will be comfortable for you," said Obi- Wan.

With a sigh, Padme slowly turned to acknowledge the gentle voice. "Thank you, Master Kenobi, I hope I haven't been too much trouble." 

"You will be staying at a close friend and loyal citizen of the Republic.  Feel free to roam the grounds, but please remember that you are still within reach of Vader." 

"He is looking for you, and with great force.  He is getting closer and closer each, so please proceed with caution, Senator.  We only want the best for you."

With only a curt nod, she got up and grabbed her traveling bag.  Silent cries of sadness muted her into silence.  All she could do now was try to cope.  There will be a day when she would get her Ani back. No matter what the cost.

As she stepped down the ramp and down the walkway to the house, she was thrown into the air, followed by a colossal explosion...

**TBA**

_---------------------_

A/N: Sorry! I promise promise promise to make the next chapter longer! =D And I made a few changes to the first draft I put on FF, so I hope the formats a bit a better! 


	2. Deceptions

**Chapter Two- Deceptions**

Deep in meditation, Vader felt for them.  He searched for them through the Force, and found them preparing for a landing on very peaceful looking area.  Not for long, he thought and patiently waited for Padme to be at a distance that she wouldn't be hurt...much.  He had to teach her a lesson for leaving him.  He always got what he wanted.

With a flick of his hand, a missile was launched and headed straight towards the ship.  Stationed not very far away, the missile hit its mark within a few minutes and chaos erupted. 

Behind the hard and steely gaze of Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker cried out in agony and sadness.

----------------

Even before the missile hit the ship, Obi- Wan could feel it.  Pure instinct made him push the Senator and himself as far as he could go just as ship blew into a million pieces.  With help from the Force, he was able to help Padme have a safe landing, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.  Before everything went black, he could only think of one name... _Anakin_. 

----------------

She felt a sudden shove and was thrown into the air.  A second later, all she heard were the sounds of chaos and screams of terror.  What happened, she thought frantically.  Sabe? Dorme? Obi- Wan?  Where is everyone? All she could remember was being thrown into the air and slowly floating down to the soft grass.  

As she struggled against dizziness, she sat up and inspected her surroundings.  Well, this certainly isn't the quiet solitude I was expecting, she thought.  She found Obi- Wan unconscious with a nasty looking bruise on the back of his head.  She looked around for her handmaidens and only Sabe and Dorme...where were the others? Who could have done such a horrid thing? But she knew the answer even before she asked herself the question.  Who else but the great Lord Vader? The only person that could find out where they were with such precision...only with the help of the Force.  She knew that he would be coming for her soon, but did he really intend to kill her?  Or was it just a warning? 

"Obi- Wan, you must awaken! We are in grave danger!" She pushed his arm a little to wake him.  For a moment, she thought he had already passed on.  It was only the flutter of his eyes that gave her assurance. 

Groggily, Obi- Wan awoke and lifted his head. Wincing, he said, "Senator...I am greatly relieved that you are alright. We must hide you! I can feel him...he is heading here right now!" 

"No! I have to search for everyone else! Look at what has happened, Obi- Wan.  I cannot just let this go and leave without helping. I don't care if he's coming!"

"Milady, I know that you care for everyone, but right now, your safety is the number one priority. I will personally help everyone, but we have to take you to safety first! They would only want your safety before theirs!"

With one last look at her faithful handmaidens, she allowed him to lead her to the house that she was to stay. 

-------------

Obi- Wan's first thought when he saw the house was about the man that was lived there.  Why wasn't he there waiting? He was sure that the man said that he would be waiting for them at the front of the house. Odd, Obi- Wan thought, but there's no time to go into such matters. He probably heard the explosion and ran in for cover.  

As he hurried Padme along, he suddenly felt the sensation that he was being watched. He searched for any Force signatures that should not be there. Nothing. 

Just as they reached the steps, a slightly frazzled looking maid open the door.

"Milady! We have been expecting you, but we were very worried when we heard the explosion. Our master is waiting for you inside." And with that, she took Padme's hand and led her in.  

With the first step inside the house, Obi- Wan suddenly felt uneasy.  

"Tsk, tsk, Master. I had higher hopes for you," said a voice that made his blood run cold.  

A sharp pain inside his head caused him to reach out and try to call to Padme. To warn her that _he_ was here. But before he could say anything, darkness enveloped him. 

---------------------

As the maid led her up her winding stairs, she caught a glimpse of a slumped figure on the couch. That must be the owner of the household. Now that she was safe, all she hoped was that Obi- Wan was out helping everyone. 

"These are your quarters, Milady. Our Master will meet with you shortly." With a bow, she closed the door. 

Padme couldn't help but glance out the windows and out toward the field. Everything was just like it was before. Where was Obi- Wan she thought frantically...he must hurry to save them! But she still didn't see a figure running out there. 

She heard a quiet creak as the door opened behind her. Good, she thought, I must explain to this man that I have to go outside immediately! But a familiar sensation overwhelmed her. 

"My love...it's so nice of you to drop by," said an icy cold voice. 

**TBA**

------------------

YAY! Chapter Two! Review review review, hurry! LOL =D Don't you just live cliffhangers? =)


	3. A Feeling Not Lost

**Chapter Three- A Feeling Not Lost**

With the quiet creak, the oak door swung open and revealed Padme's back facing towards Lord Vader.  I've got her exactly where I want her, thought Vader.  All those days of anger, rage...and sadness, he finally had his angel back.  She will come back to him, willingly or not.

"My love...it's so nice of you to drop by," Vader said in an icy cold voice.  He didn't mean to frighten her, but he wanted her to know how much he suffered. What she made him go through.

He saw her body stiffen and tense up.  And then, just like that, it dissolved and she resumed a political stance once more.  She made it seem as if he was of no importance and treated him as any other political figure. Alright, I'll play your game, he thought.  I'll give you more then you asked for. 

"Has the accommodations fit to your taste, Milady?  Or will you see that it has no more value and leave it as you did me?" said Vader with a slight smirk.

With her back still turned, "Vader..." She said with a hint of disgust...and fear.  

"What have you done, Vader, to all of these people? They were innocent! What have you done with Obi- Wan?!" She turned sharply and Vader could see the hatred burning within her eyes, within her soul.  

"You should no more then I, Senator.  If only you hadn't left and just stayed there like a proper wife, those innocent people would have still been alive.  And Obi- Wan? Why do I always hear his name? You are _mine_," snarled Vader.  Why must she always mention that man's name?  He never approved of Vader in the beginning because he was jealous! He was jealous that I was better, far more advanced!  Even with just the thought of him made Vader's blood boil.  

"I am _no one's property, and if only __you had been the proper husband, these things wouldn't have happened!" She said it with such emotion that he knew she meant every word. _

But one look at his wife and how she was passionate in saving those lives made his darkened eyes flash that piercing blue again, but just for a moment, and it was gone within a second.  He met her gaze and held it.  He let her search his soul, but he did not let her see much.  Anakin was gone, and there is, and always will be, Lord Vader.  Anakin was there, Vader could feel it.  But he was locked up in a box when "Ani" lost his mother... when he lost Qui-Gon.  Darkness invited him and he accepted it.  One with the Force? Never. There can only be a Master and he was it.

------------------------

She felt his presence even before he came into the room.  She tensed with just the voice of her beloved.  It had no trace of the man she fell in love with, only of the man that struck fear in everyone's hearts and souls.  Even with him just a couple feet away, she kept up her image.  She didn't falter or bow to him.  He didn't deserve it. 

A pang of anger raced through her veins as he started to taunt her.  As she turned, she met his gaze.  For a moment, she thought she saw Anakin. The true and gentle Anakin.  The Ani that loved her with every waking moment, and the Anakin that was the Chosen One.  Just as fast as it was there, it was gone.  It turned back into portals to darkness.  Not dreamy, not charming...just there. 

How dare he say that she was his property, or even anyone's property!  He drew her gaze and silently they stared at each other.  She saw something, but it was almost as if he was trying to keep her away from it.  She stared deeper and deeper into his soul, but that secret was far away from her.  But she would personally see to that that box will open up and secrets will no longer be an obstacle between her and Anakin.  

He suddenly broke eye contact, and said, "Go out to them. Help them." And with that, he left without a single word exchanged. 

She heard the door slam, but she just stood there. What just happened, she wondered.  But with a shake of her head, she left the thought and rushed out of the room.  She had to find out what happened to everyone. 

----------------------

With a Force thought, he sent a message to the pilot of ship.  He had to get out of here before anything else happened.  He had almost lost control there.  It would never happen again...

_As I looked into her eyes, all I saw were endless rivers of emotion, emotions that were of grief, sadness, and of love.  I saw straight into her soul and it was almost as if the old Anakin fought up into the surface for control.  She saw it though, she saw my expression soften.  What did she see when she looked at me? A man that had no feelings and expressions? A man that had hardened into stone over the past few months? _

As the ship flew out into space, he saw her running out into the field.  Even now, she was helping someone.  What happened to him?  He must always be in control and not let his feelings get the best of him.  

-------------------

As she ran over each little hill, thoughts overflowed her mind.  What happened to Obi- Wan?  What happened to Sabe and Dorme?  What just happened in the manor?  Am I actually able to reach out to Anakin now? 

When she found Dorme and Sabe calling out her name, she was relieved.  She could see that they were fine, but what about the rest of the crew?

"Dorme, Sabe! I'm right here!" yelled Padme.

"Milady!" they chorused.  

"We are so glad that you are well, Padme! We were worried out of our minds! But we can't find anyone else that survived the wreckage," said Sabe sadly.

Padme looked around with glazed eyes, "This is all my fault.  If only I hadn't run away, this would have never happened."

All she saw before her was smoking rubble that she recently occupied.  These innocent people had forfeited their lives for hers, but what can she do in return?  How can she avenge the lives that would do anything for her?  Her eyes suddenly shone with confidence.  She knew what she had to do, whatever the cost was.  

"There is no more time to mourn of those lost.  Let's start to clean this rubble and see if we can find Obi- Wan and the master of this house," said Padme, taking charge.  

-------------------

Obi- Wan finally roused from his deep slumber with a groan.  He felt as if his head was about to explode.  _Bloody hell... What Anakin did to him had some after effects that weren't so pleasant._

When he heard the voice, he froze.  He knew that voice so well, yet it had turned cold as ice.  As he was about to lift his hand, he suddenly felt very dizzy and the ground came up to meet him.  That was all he really remembered.  Then he looked around at his surroundings.  An ordinary study room furnished with the essentials.  But then he saw a slumped figure in the leather chair.  This must be the master of the manor!  I don't even know his name, thought Obi- Wan, embarrassed.  

Quickly, he rose out of his own chair and gently shook the man.  Eyes fluttered open and a look of bewilderment came over his expression.  

"Wh..what happened?" said the man.

"My name is Obi- Wan Kenobi and I was sent here with Senator Amidala in look of a hide-out for her," said Obi- Wan, politely.

"Oh dear...I remember now.  I was out in front waiting for your arrival when I felt something and then the next I knew, I was here.  Well, save that for later.  Where is the Senator?   We must get her safety.  And oh, I don't believe I ever introduced myself.  I am Baloma Enigna," said Baloma.

Padme, thought the Jedi with a sudden realization, "We must go now and find the Senator! I fear that she is in grave danger."

Suddenly, they both heard a piercing scream.  Time's run out.

**TBC**

----------------

A/N: I wanted this chapter to be longer, but 1) I was lazy 2) I wanted to cut it off somewhere. =D Evil me...haha! And a great HI to all those people that LOVES cliffies! LOL JOKING! =D *agh* I don't like how this chapter turned out! HEHE *REVIEW* plz? lolz


	4. Lost

**Chapter Four- Lost**

"Mommy, mommy, look how high I'm going!" said Leia with happiness.

Padme Skywalker looked up from her spot on the bench.  She smiled and waved.  She saw her husband laughing heartily and trying his best to push two swings at a time.  The twins, Luke and Leia, were laughing to their hearts content while urging their father to push them faster.

This is what I've always wanted, thought Padme.  A life without any worries about anything other then me and my family.  Nothing about the Jedi or senatorial duties.  The Republic or the Empire doesn't exist in my backyard. 

"Hey, you two!  Give your poor father a rest!" said Padme, with a grin.  She walked up to Anakin and gave him a peck on the cheek.  

"Hey, honey.  It's alright, I will always have time for you and the twins," said Anakin.

"Anakin, I swear, you are as stubborn as the day I first met you," said Padme, her eyes shining with pride.  Anakin Skywalker was different from any other person she had met.  He was caring, gentle, and always there for her and the kids.  She smiled to herself and thought, I made the right choice.

"Now, now you two.  Come on in so you guys can take your naps!" said Padme, and with that, she took each of their hands in each of hands and they walked off into the house.

Anakin stared after his family with what looked like love...but underneath those shining blue eyes seemed to be something else.  Something that was just on the surface that implied only one thing.  Evil. 

----------

A fit of giggles erupted from the small closet and Padme opened the door to reveal two twins trying desperately to camouflage themselves within all the coats and jackets.  

"Aha! Found you little monsters!" And she pulled the twins into a bear hug and carried them to their beds. 

"Sleep tight, my little ones. Mommy loves you," and with that, she quietly closed the door for the children had already started to dream of candy for dinner and ice cream for breakfast. 

As Padme descended the stairs one at a time, she felt a prickle of invisible fear at the nape of her neck.  Odd, she thought, what could be wrong?  With quick steps, for she had a petite form, she went outside in search of her husband.  She found him sitting on the patio chair with a cup of fresh lemonade.  With a breath of relief, she plopped down next to her husband.  She could sense that he was different...in a way.  It was like he seemed colder and not that warm and gentle man she fell in love with.  I must be hallucinating again, and she shook the thought away.

She saw Ani sitting in solitude in front of the crackling fire. "Ah, finally, peace and quiet!" said Padme.

"Hey, honey, are the twins in bed?  They've been such a bundle of giggles and laughter the whole day.  Kinda takes it out of you," Anakin said with laugh.  

"Well, not after a long game of hide and seek! Those two are starting to act like you more and more each day, Ani!" 

"Yes, aren't they?" Anakin went rigid for a moment and became normal again.  But this movement did not go unnoticed to Padme.  

"Are you okay, Anakin?  I hope you're not coming down with something!  I told you that even if you're on a mission, you must always get as much sleep as possible."

"Listen, Padme, I've been meaning to tell you something. The reason I've been acting sort of strangely these past few days are because of ..." Ani drifted off and seemed to have some sort of internal struggle.  

"You know what?  Never mind what I said, I'm fine," And with that, he suddenly got up and left without a single goodbye.

------------

Padme twisted and turned all night long.  She knew, by some sort of instinct in her, that something was terribly wrong, but she could not put her finger on it.  She knew that it was something that she was about to uncover. And that secret would be something that would change her life in drastic ways.

"No...Ani...Leia...Luke!!!!" Padme screamed as she bolted up awake.  Her sheets were soaked from her sweat and her bed spreads were in a state of disarray. 

Still panting, she looked around and Ani wasn't there. She started to become alarmed. Anakin would never leave without telling her first. More importantly, he would never leave in the dark of the night. Something's wrong, she thought. Really wrong. 

She padded down the hall in her slippers.  Her motherly instinct told her that she wasn't in for something good.  So much for instinct that doesn't tell you much, eh? 

She tiptoed up to her children's door and slowly opened. It creaked quietly on its hinges and swung open.  What she saw made her almost faint.

Luke and Leia were gone.

At first, she thought it was all a dream.  They couldn't be gone, this wasn't real. Everything was just an illusion...a trick on her mind.  Nothing was true.

Yet she still felt that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Reminding her of how something was terribly wrong. Everything in this situation felt out of place. That still did not stop her from feeling the loss of her family. 

With a strangled cry, she yelled, "Why me? What have I done to deserve this?!"

Padme slowly sank to the floor, the wooden boards slowly coming up to greet her.  She drew up her legs and quietly sobbed. She cried for her husband.  She cried for her children.  She cried for this nightmare that was coming true. What is this? What has happened?

Suddenly, she was enveloped within a tall shadow.  

"You don't deserve anything, my sweet. What happened here is entirely your fault. You brought this mishap upon yourself," said a voice filled with menace. She recognized it, but only hints of it.  She hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was.  She slowly raised her head to acknowledge the person standing before her.  She let out a slight gasp. 

"Anakin?" said Padme.

"Surprise, honey. How does it feel, dearest? To lose your children...and your husband?"

"W...w...what are you talking about?"

"He's gone, Padme. Ani's dead."

"You're lying. You're not real!" Padme shook her head as if to erase Anakin's image from her mind.

"Face it, Amidala, you've lost everything. Wake up and face the music."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Padme woke up screaming. She felt a sharp jab on her side.

"Quiet!" hissed the nearby guard.

It was gone.  It was all a dream.

------------------

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter!

Well, it's been at least a month and this is the first update. Me so evil. HAHA! Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing! And I know that I rushed through parts, but writer's block came. So evil! LOL =) REVIEW!!!!

*poke poke* I need a beta reader! PWEEZE? Hehe!


End file.
